A New World
by AlElricFan1001
Summary: Ed gets pulled into Danny Fentons world, what chaos will follow? Xover with Danny Phantom. Takes place during TUE. Changed the plotline of TUE a bit.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA of Danny Phantom.**_

_**A New World:**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

"Edward you are going to a new world." This brought Edward Elric out of his current rant. He looked over at Mustang, the anger not fading from his face.

"How the heck am I going to do that?" Ed asked a look of pure confusion on his face.

"I don't know, and I don't care. Just do it." Mustang said with a snarl. "Pipsqueak."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ANT SO SMALL THAT HE COULD BE STEPPED ON AND NOT EVEN BE NOTICED!!" Ed yelled, walking over to Mustang his face red.

"You obviously. Why don't you hurry along now shorty. I believe that you have a new mission." Mustang smirked at Ed, who was fighting another episode.

"Fine," Ed said getting up and stomping out the door.

"What's wrong Edward?" Asked Edward's little brother Alphonse. He knew that when his brother looked this way that something bad had happened.

"Mustang's making me go to a different world!" Ed said still fuming.

"Why don't you want to go to a new world?" Alphonse asked confused. "It sounds really exciting to me! Who knows who you might meet!" Ed was amazed that his little brother could be so happy about all of this.

"_Because_ I don't want to go meet some stupid kid!" Ed said annoyed. "I mean, what's the point of this mission in the first place!"

"The point is-"

"Is WHAT?!" Before Ed knew what was happening a portal opened before his eyes.

"What the is that?"

"How am I supposed to know, brother?" Al yelled. As he spoke a fishing hook flew out of the portal and hooked itself onto Ed's jacket. Al watched in horror as Ed was pulled roughly into the green portal.

"BROTHER!"

"ALPHONSE!"

* * *

"Danny? Why are you using the Fenton Fisher?" Sam asked, slightly amused as Danny tried to pull a heavy load from the portal.

"Because I have nothing better to do," Danny said pulling harder.

"Shouldn't you be out fighting ghosts?"

"Tucker, I already told you. There hasn't been any ghost activity in the past month! Can I get some help here, please!" Danny told his friend irritated.

"Sure pal." Tucker walked over and helped Danny pull on the fishing rod as Sam shook her head.

"Boys," She mumbled.

After a particularly hard tug, the fishing line relaxed and Tucker and Danny were able to pull it the rest of the way in. What surprised them the most was that there was a boy on the end.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks ahead of time to anyone who R&R's. I'll have the next chapter out soon! I would like to thank my wonderful older sister and editor, EdElricFan1001!**_

_**Spongebob's Best Friend **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Danny Phantom.**_

_**A New World:**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_Last Time:_

After a particularly hard tug, the fishing line relaxed and Tucker and Danny were able to pull it the rest of the way in. What surprised them the most was that there was a boy on the end.

* * *

"Is that a ghost?" Tucker asked looking at the person on the floor with interest. Danny shrugged.

"I don't know, but it's one of the shortest ghosts I've ever seen," Danny said examining the, now twitching, person on the floor. Before he knew what was happening said person on the floor jumped up and ran under Danny's nose.

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU HAVE TO USE A ULTRA ELECTRON MICROSCOPE JUST TO SEE HIM?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"**

"I don't have to explain myself to some random ghost!" Danny shouted looking at the odd ghost standing in front of him. The boy stopped his rant and looked at Danny for a second before bursting out laughing.

"Ghosts? Are you serious? I have never believed in ghosts so how could I be one?" He said still snickering.

"Then why are you here?" Sam asked as the boy dried tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"My commanding officer sent me here to find some Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom and warn him about something that's about to happen. Do you know where I can find him? I kinda need to get back home soon, I've got things to do."

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist."

"An Alchemist? Isn't alchemy just turning lead into gold? And Fullmetal? What's that supposed to mean?" Tucker asked looking Edward over.

"Alchemy is a complicated science from my dimension. I had to travel through dimensions to get here; I guess I should thank you for the help. If you hadn't sent that fishing line to my time then I'd still be trying to find a way here. And Fullmetal is my military given title. When you become a state alchemist then you get a special title that you are know for, mine's Fullmetal." Ed said with a sly smile. Sam looked at him funny.

"Military? They let kids in your military?" She asked as Ed's face grew red.

"I'm sixteen thank you. And I entered the military at age twelve because of my amazing skill. I am a prodigy you know." Ed said with pride in his voice. "My commanding officer, Colonel Mustang, sent me here to find Danny Fenton/Phantom and warn him about something. Do you know where I can find him?" Ed asked looking around as if they were hiding him. Danny sighed.

"I'm Danny Fenton."

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long I guess that I was just playing my gameboy a little too much. I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Thanks!**_

* * *

__

_**BETA/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long! It took me forever to convince my brother to write it and in the end I ended up typing it! He is too lazy for his own good, and I guess that he was too interested in Pokemon to write the next chapter! I'll force him next time! (Grins evilly).**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not FMA or Danny Phantom.**_

_**A New World:**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_Last Time:_

"I'm sixteen thank you. And I entered the military at age twelve because of my amazing skill. I am a prodigy you know." Ed said with pride in his voice. "My commanding officer, Colonel Mustang, sent me here to find Danny Fenton/Phantom and warn him about something. Do you know where I can find him?" Ed asked looking around as if they were hiding him. Danny sighed.

"I'm Danny Fenton."

* * *

All was silent for a minute before Ed burst out laughing once again.

"Sure you are. Some kid being Danny Phantom, great hero of Amity Park. Seriously, where can I find him?"

"I am being serious! I'm Danny Phantom!"

Ed stopped laughing and looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before pulling a thick folder out of the pocket in his coat and leafing through it. "If you are Danny Phantom then the picture that's supposed to be in here will be of you." Ed muttered stopping on a page and pulling out a photo and looking at it before looking back at Danny. "If you really _are_ Danny Phantom, then show me. I need to know that it's not a trick."

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

"I knew that was coming. There's a letter in here addressed to you from my superior, it should prove to you that I'm not an enemy." Ed handed the thick envelope to Danny, who took it and opened it, pulling out a letter on official paper.

_Dear Mr. Fenton,_

_I, Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, can tell you that the person that undoubtedly gave you this letter is the real Edward Elric. If you do not believe me, however, you can ask him the following question:_

_  
Where did Mustang and Hawkeye meet?_

_Ishbal_

_Sincerely,_

_Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist _

On the bottom was an official seal. Danny looked over at Ed.

"He said to ask you a question to see if you're the real Ed."

"Then ask." Ed said, slightly irritated now.

"Where did Mustang and Hawkeye meet?"

"That's it? The best that he could come up with? The answer is: Ishbal." Ed stated looking over at Danny once again. "Trust me now?"

"I guess. You seem real enough, and my ghost sense hasn't gone off yet so you can't be a ghost."

"Exactly. Now, prove to me that you're Danny Phantom." Danny sighed, looking over at Tucker and Sam for assistance in the matter. Sam gave him a warm smile, and Tucker a thumbs up. They must trust Ed if they were going to let Danny blow his secret.

"I'M GOING GHOST!!"

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't get to do this sooner, I had a lot going on and I got lazy. I hoped that you enjoyed it, and a special EdElricFan1001, go check out her stories! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**_

_**Spongebob's Best Friend**_

_**BETA/N: He actually offered to put out this chapter! I think that he's jealous because I have out seven stories and a bunch of reviews and he doesn't. Oh well…**_

_**SPF: I'M NOT JEALOUS OF YOUR STORIES YOU BUBBLE HEAD!!**_

_**EEF: Sure…**_

_**SPF: I'M NOT!**_

_**EEF: Shut up! You're boring all of the people who are reading the AN and BN! **_

_**SPF: Whatever!**_

_**EEF: Thanks for reading, I'll beat him up next time to get him to write!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or DP. What about you EEF?**

**EEF: Well...**

**AEF: Really?!**

**EEF: Nope, sorry.**

**AEF: Dang!**

**A New World**

**Chapter 4**

_Last Time_

* * *

"Exactly. Now, prove to me that you're Danny Phantom." Danny sighed, looking over at Tucker and Sam for assistance in the matter. Sam gave him a warm smile, and Tucker a thumbs up. They must trust Ed if they were going to let Danny blow his secret.

"I'M GOING GHOST!!"

* * *

Two white rings moved themselves across Danny's body, one moving up the other moving down transforming clumsy Danny Fenton into the heroic Danny Phantom. Ed carefully controlled his facial expression as he watched the transformation. He had never seen anything quite like it before. Danny's black hair had turned white and his blue irises had turned a bright neon green. Ed nodded quickly and Danny changed back into his human form walking up closer to Ed.

"Okay, you've convinced me. You already know whom I am so let's get straight to the point. I was sent here by my superior who got a tip from an undisclosed source. He told us to find you and to warn you about a mistake you will make in the very near future, which will tear your world apart. Something about cheating on a test. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Danny's face had become panicky as he shifted his eyes between Danny and his friends faces.

"A-actually I w-would." He stammered. "I was going to cheat on my C.A.T test today." Ed nodded. That sounded like what the source had told Mustang. "You mean to tell me that my future and the futures of those around me are going to be destroyed if I simply cheat on a test?" Ed nodded again.

"It says so right here in this document." Ed said, handing Danny a thick piece of paper with neat, printed handwriting on it explaining what would cause the horrible future to happen. His face paled with every word until he finally pushed the paper back into Ed's hands, unable to read anymore. Ed took it back and looked at the, now green, hero. "I know that it's bad, but as long as you don't cheat on the test you should be fine." Ed pulled out a small envelope and handed it to Danny. Danny gave him a confused look.

"What's this?" Ed shrugged.

"I have no idea. I was instructed to give it to you and tell you to watch it. I have no idea what it is." Danny opened up the envelope and pulled out a DVD with the words 'Watch Me' printed on the top. Danny glanced over at Sam and Tucker before walking over to the TV in the corner of the room and popping the disc in the DVD player. He pressed the play button and a black screen came up. Sam and Tucker gave Danny a questioning look and he shrugged turning his attention back to the screen. A second later, white words started to print themselves across the screen.

'_Mr. Phantom… both of our worlds are in extreme danger. You can stop most of this by returning the test answers to your teacher, but there are some things that must take place. In one week, you will be transported to the future where you will be able to see all of the damage that you have caused. Your friends and Mr. Elric will remain behind while you go through your life changing experience. I hope that you have a nice day!" _

The screen turned blue and Danny turned to face Sam and Tucker who were also pale.

"What did it mean when it said all the trouble that _you_ caused?"

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't been writing for a while, my bubble-headed sister hogged her own laptop all summer and wouldn't let me use it.**_

_**B/N: I changed part of what he wrote actually. He's all mad because I wouldn't let him trash my laptop like he trashed the other computers.**_

_**A/N: And that's why you'll always be my bubble-headed sister.**_

_**B/N: You see? He can't even come up with a decent comeback?**_

_**A/N: … Bite me.**_

_**B/N: I'm Jewish, I don't eat pork.**_

_**A/N: I hate you…**_

_**B/N: Love you too!!**_

_**A/N: Please review!!**_

_**I just sent my sister away. Can anyone who reads this do me a favor? I need you to go and review her story 'Fire and Ice'. It's a Danny Phantom fanfic too. She kinda depressed because only three people actually reviewed it. Since she let me use her computer to write this, I thought it would be nice to include this part. Her Penname is EdElricFan1001. Thanks!! **_


End file.
